


The Scent of Your Skin

by flowersforPeggy (bibliophilesyn77)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilesyn77/pseuds/flowersforPeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane does some laundry, but gets distracted. (Takes place shortly after the first Thor film)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Your Skin

Jane kicked the white undershirt across the floor. She frowned as she bent to retrieve it, suddenly recalling it had been Thor, not Donald who had worn it last. Curious, she pressed her face into the crumpled fabric, pleased as the God's scent filled her nostrils.  
She missed him, that much was obvious, but she hadn't expected to be so.....  
She shifted, aware of the moisture gathering in her panties. The movement clenched her mound between her thighs, sweetly rubbing her clit as her arousal built.  
Laundry forgotten, she slumped onto the thin mattress of her (mostly functional) Airstream. She breathed in his scent, musky, but vaguely different from the odor of any human man she had ever smelled. She smiled against the shirt, accepting the overwhelming effects it wrought on her body.  
Eager for stimulation, she fought one handed to shove her jeans past her slender hips. Finally succeeding, her jammed her hand into her underwear, sliding her fingers between her labia, thrilling at the lack of resistance. She flattened her palm against her pussy, fingers seeking, but not penetrating her slippery hole. It was nice, just to tease, but eventually she would need more.  
She wondered what Thor's rough fingers would feel like, fluttering between her dark labia, edging along her pussy. He had thick fingers, she recalled gleefully, slipping the first knuckle of her index finger in quickly, just barely nudging the front wall. Would he be rough, shoving his fingers in just to test her stretch, before penetrating her forcefully with his cock?  
She gasped, mimicking the fantasy with her own small fingers, three at once, straining her walls as her thumb pressured her clit, electrifying the sensations building inside her. She imagined him, pumping his fat cock in and out of her as she arched against him, blonde hair hanging in his face as he stared down at her, each thrust rocking her further up the bed. She whimpered, pressing her clitoris against her pubic bone with the flat of her hand, keening as the touch pushed her over the edge to orgasm. She rocked between the two, gently grinding into her palm as her pussy clenched delightfully around her fingers.  
The shirt, some where between her ear and her shoulder still offered his scent. She smirked, thinking of how it looked on him. Too good, he was too hot. She sat up, shoving the shirt under her pillow. She could definitely wait to wash it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fic ever! I really don't think there are enough masturbation fics, so I thought I'd contribute.


End file.
